


【團酷】四官想像

by hiyuchan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuchan/pseuds/hiyuchan
Summary: 設定注意：女酷，已在黑幫裡占有一席之地，庫洛洛如往常狡猾(?)愛笑喜歡弄哭酷拉，好吧其實喜歡酷拉哭的人是我對吧......前言：超短篇，一直想寫出恐怖氣氛的團酷，但這實在是好困難，這篇估計只有帶點故作神秘的效果了各位......我由衷佩服那些能夠埋伏筆，並能把故事寫得像偵探故事的太太，請受我一拜。也感謝願意看我腦洞的各位，如有任何建議，請儘管留言!另外就是要是回響意外不錯的話考慮把肉補齊(HIYU不知羞恥地扶著腎笑了)





	【團酷】四官想像

**Author's Note:**

> 設定注意：女酷，已在黑幫裡占有一席之地，庫洛洛如往常狡猾(?)愛笑喜歡弄哭酷拉，好吧其實喜歡酷拉哭的人是我對吧......
> 
> 前言：超短篇，一直想寫出恐怖氣氛的團酷，但這實在是好困難，這篇估計只有帶點故作神秘的效果了各位......我由衷佩服那些能夠埋伏筆，並能把故事寫得像偵探故事的太太，請受我一拜。  
> 也感謝願意看我腦洞的各位，如有任何建議，請儘管留言!  
> 另外就是要是回響意外不錯的話考慮把肉補齊(HIYU不知羞恥地扶著腎笑了)

神啊！祢可在嗎？拜託告訴我......窮途末路的絕望到底是什麼？  
是我原本擁有的美好一切嗎？是那些前一秒都還圍繞著我，下一秒卻消失殆盡的窟盧塔族嗎？  
是過於自信的我嗎？這次只因我的疏忽，使我離族人眼睛越來越遠......  
還是......那個令我不寒而慄的......死神。

蓋在身上的薄毯相當粗糙，觸感像是破舊的麻布。我......衣服呢？即便睜開了眼也什麼都看不見，手腳雖然使不上什麼力卻能勉強挪動。這個房間好安靜，除了這麻布磨得身體沙沙作響，與自己平靜不下來的呼吸，太安靜了，靜得我差點忘了旁邊還是有人的......不，他連人都不是。  
「醒了？」他似乎是放了什麼在一旁桌上，聽起來像是本頗有厚度的書。  
「你睡得相當沉，我用的麻醉劑應該不至於讓你睡這麼久，工作這麼累呀？」他站起身了，雖然不是很清楚，但我聽到了一點落在桌上的金屬聲，還有......玻璃？聽起來不像空瓶。  
「我咳......睡了多久？」不開口還不會知道自己的喉嚨已這般沙啞。  
「今天已經是星期六了。」整整快要兩天了嗎.......  
一股不容拒絕的力道輕柔地扳住了床上少女的下巴，接著一道冰涼緩緩從保特瓶口流過嘴唇，那病懨懨的金髮少女不禁張大嘴，讓這甘霖滑過她的喉嚨；還有她的五臟六腑。她自知這副模樣何其狼狽，在那個仇敵面前是不該如此不堪的！ 她應該死命掙扎著拒絕對方施捨的一切，但活下去才是首要目的，失去性命的話又何談復仇？  
等他把水瓶拿開，少女又開口問：「你的目的是什麼？」  
「你指的是哪方面？」他的語氣怎麼像是在......笑？  
少女感到有些緊張，不經意攥緊薄毯的手指在微微顫抖，與這個表面上笑嘻嘻實際上暗潮洶湧的人光是談話就是交戰：「要不是你出面攪局，我現在應該已又奪回一雙族人的眼睛，並為下一雙做準備。為什麼要阻撓我！」  
「呵呵，原來你是在問這個。」他摀著嘴笑著，一旁又傳來抽屜被拉開的聲音，他又拿出了什麼東西？  
「這樣的話我也不算是阻撓你了，你若還在執著那雙眼，我就順便告訴你那東西就在這兒。」  
一瞬間房裡的沉默令她更加尷尬難受，剛才那些聲響一連貫在一起，她忽然聯想到更糟糕的事。  
桌上響起的金屬聲、玻璃瓶、他順便取回的眼睛，還有自己現在衣不蔽體的窘境。  
「那......換你猜猜我還有什麼目的，酷拉皮卡？」  
金髮少女咽了口口水，她不想說出來，不想面對這殘忍的現實；手腕與腳踝上的冰涼觸感，還有這尚未揭開的眼罩都像在警告她，這個房間很可能會成為她的墳墓。  
「猜對了，剛才取回的眼睛就歸你。」 ......還有這個必要嗎？  
「庫洛洛魯西魯你裝什麼聖人呢？」少女突然咬牙切齒又猙獰，她怒道：「你難道......不是要刨下我這最後一雙眼嗎？還是說你想要一個完整的標本？一個完整的窟盧塔族人，配上永遠不會熄滅的火紅眼？」  
沉默再度席捲這個房間，四周的溫度彷彿降至冰點了，怎麼回事？難道我說錯了嗎？他怎麼可能......？  
「呵呵......哈哈哈哈，酷拉皮卡，我太佩服你了，猜的方向完全錯了......噢我知道了。」  
庫洛洛站起身，桌上再度響起金屬碰撞的聲音：「這是皮帶上的金屬扣環與昨晚削水果的刀子，再來......」接著又是幾聲玻璃瓶聲響：「這是我昨晚等得無聊了喝的酒，那麼......」  
身上的毯子忽然被大力掀開，赤裸的肌膚因為瞬間接觸到涼意，酷拉皮卡立刻嚇得縮成一團，見這反應，庫洛洛滿意的笑道：「是，如果我現在真要拿你做標本，你也沒轍。」  
他把毯子扔在地上，視線停留在酷拉皮卡赤裸的身子，還有那雙顫抖的唇：「我再給你一次機會吧，知道我為什麼要解開皮帶嗎？」  
「......」酷拉皮卡拒絕開口，對方的問題一落下，一股噁心的念頭如同浪花捲進她腦海，她馬上明白與其回答出正確答案她還不如立刻被做成標本算了。  
見對方閉口不言，庫洛洛索性跨上那具雪白的身體：「看來是知道了。」  
身上傳來的壓迫感與體溫如同壓垮駱駝的最後一根稻草，酷拉皮卡這才明白絕望為何，那就是受盡了折磨屈辱後想自我了斷，卻又因使命未完居然就想逃跑的那顆自責的心。  
眼淚潰堤浸濕了阻礙她視線的白布，無力的雙手即便擋在胸前做最後的困獸之鬥，卻立刻被對方無情地壓制在左右兩側。濕潤的觸感逐步落在金髮少女的鎖骨、柔軟的胸部、平坦的腹部以及那因恐懼變得僵硬的鼠蹊部。  
拜託......如果這世上還有點公道，拜託誰來幫幫我。  
「好了，我美麗的窟盧塔末裔，把腿張開吧。」

End.


End file.
